womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ksenija Bulatović
Ksenija Bulatović, (Serbian: Ксенија Булатовић; born 5 May 1967) is a Serbian architect. Ksenija Bulatovic, Serbian Architect CEO http://cubex.rs Contents hide * 1 Life and career ** 1.1 Contest work * 2 Architectural work ** 2.1 Conceptual work ** 2.2 Completed projects ** 2.3 Current and ongoing projects * 3 Exhibitions * 4 Awards * 5 References Life and careeredit Bulatović was born in 1967 in Belgrade, Serbia. She studied under Prof. Arch. Milan Lojanica – member of the Serbian Academy of Science and Art and received a degree inarchitecture from the University of Belgrade's School of Architecture in 1992. After graduating, from 1992 to 1997 she worked with her former teacher Prof. Arch. Lojanica as a University Assistant in the area of Architectural Design and Planning at the University of Belgrade. From 1992 to 1995 she also cooperated with many well known and established companies and architectural studios from Belgrade, such as: Studio ARCVS, Biro A43, Eurosalon – Home Market, Me.COM and Delta Invest. In 2005 she founded and incorporated the architectural firm CubeX.1 Bulatović is an active member of Association of Belgrade Architects and Association of Serbian Architects, and throughout her career, she has entered and won many architectural competitions and awards. In 2008, she began work on experimental theme – Symbiosis with Saša Naumović, Ivan Sasin and Aleksej Đermanović. Contest workedit * Delta Clock 2000, Beograd – First Prize * Government of Republika Srpska, Banjaluka – First Prize * “Business Trade Center” Podgorica - First Prize Delta Clock 2000, Beograd – First Prize Government of Republika Srpska, Banjaluka – First Prize “Business Trade Center” Podgorica - First Prize Architectural workedit Conceptual workedit * Architectural Contest for City Centre along The Radnička Street, Novi Sad(2009) - Competition. Cooperation with Ksenija Bunjak, Božidar Nestorović, Nikola Aleksić, Daniela Perović, Slađana Meseldžija, Igor Vujačić. * Mixed Use Office/Residential Development, Petrovac (2009) – Competition - I pl. Cooperation Vesna Cagić-Milošević, Danijela Perović, Slađana Meseldžija and Ksenija Burnjak. * Residential and Office building corner of the Braće Krsmanović street and Žička street, Belgrade (2008). Cooperation with Andreja Mitrović and Nikola Nikodijević. * Land development for complex “Šipčanik”, Podgorica (2007) – Competition – II pl. Cooperation with Branko Jovanović, Slađana Meseldžija, Ana Kos and Branko Jovanović. * Conceptual design of reconstruction and interior of Diagnostic Centre, Belgrade (2007). Cooperation with Petar Arsić. * ‘City gate’, Belgrade (2005) - Competition. Cooperation with Vladimir Rbar, Slađana Meselđija i Nikola Đurović. * Belgrade Port Wharf, Belgrade (2003) – Competition – III pl. Cooperation with Ivana Parte, Vladimir Ribar and Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Business building in Golsvortieva Street, Belgrade (2002). Cooperation with Igor Čubra, Jelena Čubra and Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Flower Square, Belgrade (2000) – Competition – I pl. Cooperation with Igor Čubra, Jelena Čubra and Biljana Mihajlović. * Montenegrin Art & Science Academy, Podgorica (1996) – Competition – II pl. Cooperation with Jelena Čubra and Saša Naumović. Completed projectsedit * Reconstruction and interior design for Hotel Platani (2009), Trebinje, Herzegovina. Cooperation with Ivana Sasin, Danijela Perović, Slađana Meseldžija and Ksenija Burnjak. * Kamelija (2009) Kotor, Montenegro. Cooperation with Mladen Krekić and Goran Andrejin. * Landscape Development Winery “13. Jul” Šipčanik (2008), Podgorica, Montenegro. Cooperation with Slađana Meseldžija and Danijela Perović. * Office building Takovska Street (2008), Belgrade, Serbia – “Večernje Novosti” Award. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Residential building - Stevana Sremca Street (2007), Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Residential and commercial building Vidikovac (2006), Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević, Ivana Parte and Milica Nešić. * Office Building Block 3 – New Belgrade (2005), Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Reconstruction of Shopping centre Sad Novi Bazar (2004/2005), Novi Sad, Serbia. * Government of Republika Srpska (2004), Banjaluka, BiH. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević and Igor Čubra. * Eurosalon - Home market (2002/2004), Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Eurosalon – Home market interior (2002/2004) Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Prototype for The National Bank of Serbia (2002), Serbia. Cooperation with Igor Čubra, and Jelena Čubra. * Delta clock 2000 (1999), Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with „Arcvs“. Shanghai, China, Serbian Pavilion for EXPO 2010 Hotel Platani, Trebinje–Reconstruction and Interior Design Symbiosis – Experimental Project Current and ongoing projectsedit * Residential Development on Skenderbegova Street, Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Open Competition „Business Trade Center“ – the first prize, Podgorica, Montenegro. * Office Building Takovska and Kosovska Street, Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. * Bishop’s Palace, Mostar, BiH. Cooperation with Ivana Sasin, Danijela Perović and Slađana Meseldžija. * Fontana Movie Theatre, New Belgrade, Serbia. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. Exhibitionsedit * 2010 - Shanghai, China, Serbian Pavilion for EXPO 2010 * 2010 - Canne, MIPIM, Belgrade Pavilion * 2003 - 2010 - Belgrade, Salon of Architecture, Museum of Applied Art * 2007 - Belgrade, Contrast and Parallels, Museum of Applied Art * 2006 - Venice, Biennale of Venice, Project- Belgrade Awardsedit * 2008 - “Vecernje Novosti” Award – Building of the Year - Office building Takovska Street. Cooperation with Vesna Cagić-Milošević. Category:1967 births